fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyu Edelfelt
; |aka = , , |id = 236 |cost = 12 |mlevel = 80 |atk = 1,438/8,629 |hp = 1,920/12,005 |gatk = 10,448 |ghp = 14,556 |voicea = Nazuka Kaori, Kakazu Yumi |illus = Hiroyama Hiroshi |attribute = Man |growthc = S |starabsorption = 49 |stargeneration = 10.9% |npchargeatk = 0.81% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 36% |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = f |cc = qaaab |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 4 |traits = Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |name2 = Unlimited Prana Supply |rank2 = B |img2 = nparrow |effect2 = Charges own NP gauge by 4% every turn. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= of Earth Illuminating the Stars |rank = EX |classification = Anti-Unit ~ Anti-World |type = Arts |hitcount = - |effect = Gains regeneration buff Protection of Sakatsuki for 3 turns. (Protection of Sakatsuki: Charges party's NP gauge by 10% every turn.) (Protection of Sakatsuki: Recovers party's HP every turn.) Deals 3000 damage to self. HP cannot fall below 1 from this NP. Demerit |overchargeeffect = (Protection of Sakatsuki: Gains critical stars every turn.) |leveleffect = HP Regen + |l1 = 500 |l2 = 750 |l3 = 875 |l4 = 937 |l5 = 1000 |chargeeffect = Star Regen + |c1 = 5 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 15 |c4 = 20 |c5 = 25 }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |16}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |16}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP generation rate by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography of Earth Illuminating the Stars』 Rank: EX　'Type:' Anti-Unit ~ Anti World Noble Phantasm Wish Upon a Star. By temporarily controlling the property of the Child of God that grants the wishes of people indiscriminately, she realizes their desires for a limited time. Since it's a Noble Phantasm made by focusing on the Master's wish of 「I want to protect the Human Order」, a relation of trust becomes more important than anything else. A modest thought hidden within is that her older brother said that you wish not upon the Moon, but upon a star. The shining moon that bundles wishes throws its light beyond the empty sky. |jex = 彼女は、普通の少女としては生きられなかった。 人の願いを叶えるだけの器。 高い知性は、その意味と意義を正しく理解し、 自分は道具に付随した不要な人格でしかないのだ という諦観に至る。 そんな彼女を救ったのは、 ただただ美遊の兄であろうとした士郎であった。 「美遊が幸せになりますように」 兄から妹へ捧げた、小さな祈り。 その願いの結果は、 別離となって実現されることになる。 少女は、ようやく自分の足で立つことを覚えた。 素足で触れた地面は冷たかったけれど――― 兄の思いは世界を超えて 今も美遊の胸を温め続けている。 |ex = She couldn't live as a normal girl. Just a device to grant the wishes of people. Her high intelligence understands properly its meaning and significance, and concludes with resignation that she's nothing but a tool incidentally coming with an unnecessary personality. The one that saved her was Shirō, who only tried to be an older brother to Miyu. 「I wish Miyu becomes happy」, a small prayer offered from an older brother to a younger sister. The result of that wish will be realized separately. She finally learned to stand on her own feet. The ground touched with bare feet was cold, but ――― the feelings of the older brother surpass the world and continue warming Miyu's chest even now. }} Availability is available for summoning in: Trivia * is the first Servant (not including Epic of Remnant Servants) to have her name on her Saint Graph change after Ascension. **Her name in her Stage 1 and Stage 2 Saint Graph is . **From her Stage 3 Saint Graph onward, her name changes into . *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Helena Blavatsky, Nursery Rhyme and Queen of Sheba. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Atalanta. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Gilgamesh (Caster). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Gilgamesh and Napoléon. *During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma★Illya Oath of Snow, "Tragic Resolve". *Using her quick card after her arts card will show Gae Bolg's include animation. Images Saint Graphs= Miyu Stage1.png|Stage 1 Miyu Stage2.png|Stage 2 Miyu Stage3.png|Stage 3 Miyu Stage4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S236Icon.png|Stage 1 MiyuEdelfeltStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MiyuEdelfeltStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MiyuEdelfeltFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S236 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S236 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S236 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Miyu Sprite1.png|Stage 1 Miyu Sprite2.png|Stage 2 Miyu Sprite3.png|Stage 3 S236 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S236 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S236 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Miyu Sheet1.png|Stage 1 Miyu NoSapphire Sheet1.png|Stage 1 (Without Sapphire) Miyu_2.png|Stage 2 Miyu_3.png|Stage 3 Miyu_NPC_2.png|NPC (Prisma Causeway Event Story Only) Miyu_NPC_1.png|Captive (Prisma Causeway Event Story Only) Miyu Shop Sheet.png|Prisma Causeway -Re-install- Event Shopkeeper |-| Craft Essences= Azure_Magical_Girl.png|Azure Magical Girl CE659.png|Prisma☆Illya Oath Under The Snow CE0986.png|Maiden's Chocolate Triple-Served (Valentine CE) Category:Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Category:Japanese Servants